The Surface of Beach City
by MoonLight-DJ15
Summary: After freeing the monsters, Frisk decides to take his friends on a vacation to Beach City.
1. Chapter 1

She was ready.

She was determined.

Frisk stood in front of the barrier. Asgore, Undyne, Toriel,Sans, Alphys, and Papyrus stood behind her. **If you go through, your journey will really be over.** said Chara. **Your friends will follow you out of the underground.**

 ****

\- DON'T LEAVE

\- I'M READY

Frisk put her soul towards I'M READY. Her vision turned white.

* * *

The next thing she saw was a beautiful sunset.

"Oh my..." Toriel said.

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore asked. The others nodded in agreement.

"W-wow..." Alphys stuttered. "I-It's even b-b-better than on TV!"

"Frisk!" Undyne exclaimed. "You live with this?! It's so fresh! I feel so alive!"

"SANS," Papyrus said. "WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL IN THE SKY?"

"that's what we call, 'the sun,' my friend." Sans answered.

Everyone smiled. Frisk clutched Toriel's hand.

* * *

The group of seven walked down the mountain. **Happy ending,** Chara sighed. **Like always.**

"Toriel,"Frisk tugged on Toriel's dress. "Back at the orphanage I came from, I heard of this wonderful place called Beach City. Would you mind if we go there to make new friends?"

"Frisk," Toriel said. "You are the ambassador. Take us wherever you'd like."

Frisk beamed. "Papyrus!" she exclaimed. "I know a great place where we can go!"

* * *

After introducing themselves to the humans in the citynear Mt. Ebott, the convinced the mayor to take them to Beach City.

"Absolutely," the mayor chuckled. "Where would you like to go?"

"Beach City," Asgore said.

"Ah, yes." the mayor said. "Beach City is not very far from here. Just about a twenty-minute drive."

"Great!" Toriel said. "Thank you, Mayor!"

"Your welcome." said the plump man. "Now, I have a meeting in the Town Hall. If you excuse me..." He walked over to a tall white building.

The mayor decided to let the monsters stay in the city overnight, so in the morning, he'd take the to Beach City.

* * *

"Frisk~" said a faint singsong voice. "Frisk~!"

Frisk leaped out of bed.

"Frisk!" Chara said. "Your up! Now, get changed and get ready. It's almost 9:00,the bus for Beach City is almost here!"

"What?!" Frisk checked the clock. 8:46 AM. "AAAHH! Oh no!"

"Hurry up!" said the ghostly figure. " **It's almost leaving!** "

"Don't use your creepy voice on me!" Frisk exclaimed. "Help me!"

"I can't." said Chara. "I'm dead."

Frisk darted through the hallway. She saw her friends waiting in the dining room.

"Ugh, where could she be?" Undyne complained. "It's 8:50, isn't she up by now?"

"Let her sleep in." said Toriel.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Frisk yelled. "Sorry!"

"don't worry, kiddo. we have your luggage packed." Sans held up a backpack.

"You have extra clothes, a toothbrush, an emergency flashlight, your phone, and a canteen of water." Toriel said.

"Oh," Frisk said. "Thanks!"

"WELL LET'S GET TO THE BUS STOP, ALREADY!" Undyne yelled.

"U-Undyne..." Alphys said.

* * *

The group rushed to the bus stop.

"Honey, are those monsters on that bench?" said a woman passing by. Her husband tugged her hand and walked faster.

A mother sitting on the same bench scooted away and pulled her child behind her. She soon walked away to another bench. "Come on, Jimmy." She glared at the monsters.

Frisk frowned. Making new friends was hard when your new mom is a goat.

Soon, a bus stopped in the street in front of them. "Come on, let's just get this over with." said the bus driver.

The group hopped into the bus. "Beach City!" Frisk exclaimed.


	2. A Walk in the City

"Hi, Steven." said Connie as she walked through the door. "What's up?"

"Not much," said Steven. "I finally finished the book you gave me."

"Did you like it?"

"Eh..."

Steven walked to the fridge as Connie sat on the couch. "Orange juice or lemonade?" he asked. Connie looked up. "Orange juice, please."

Steven closed the fridge with two orange juice boxes. "Here." he said. "Hey, remember yesterday on the news? A big _thump_ happened near the beach. Not as loud as when Jasper first went here, but pretty loud! Everyone could hear it."

Connie received the juice box. "Yeah, my mom was watching it last night. Hey, uh, what do you think it was?"

"I don't know," Steven said. "Maybe, like a giant plane crash or something? Nah, that isn't it. How about a meteor? Hmm,"

"I heard a bunch of monsters came out of a mountain." said Connie. "That's what made the crash. But... I don't believe it is true. A bunch of hippies told me in the middle of the streets."

"Ha ha, yeah." Steven laughed. "Probably not true, ha ha ha!"

Connie grinned as she looked out the window. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. Wanna go for a walk?"

Steven smiled. "Okay."

* * *

"So, anything interesting happen lately?" Steven asked.

"Not really. I _still_ can't get over that sound and what made it, though. Ha ha!" Connie answered.

"Well," Steven chuckled. "Maybe it's the cluster, heh. Hey, I wonder how it's doing! It made a _lot_ of friends down there."

"Really?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, it tried to take form but it couldn't. It didn't want to. So I told them to talk to each other and make friends. It is a fusion, after all. Millions and millions of shards!"

"Hey!" Said a hippie in the middle of the streets.

"Agh, not you again!" Connie exclaimed.

"You better watch out for the monsters here, yo."said the hippie, "they emerged straight from Mount Ebott! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Well, it's not like your going to see it with _my_ eyes! Ha-ha-ha-ha-heh!" Steven joked.

"It doesn't seem like you care." said the hippie. "Your aura...not cool, man. Not cool. Wait until you see monsters roaming around Beach City! WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE!"

The hippie stormed off.

"So..." Connie said. "Do you really think it's real? Monsters...emerging from a mountain?"

"I don't know," Steven answered. "He seemed pretty serious. Do you think he could've meantfusion monsters?"

"No, not that." said Connie. "Let's try to ignore it...for now."

They walked down the street. After a few blocks...

"Hey, let's go back." said Connie. "For some reason, this part of the city is like a ghost town!"

"No, no." Steven said. "This is the French-Fry place, it should be filled with people!"

"S-Steven..." Connie stuttered. "This is creepy. I want to go back, like, right now!" Suddenly, a head popped out of the French-Fry place. Pee-Dee looked more scared than ever.

"M-M-Monsters!" he mouthed.

"Wha? Monsters?" Steven said. He turned around. A tall skeleton blocked his way.

"NYEH HEH HEH!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"


	3. The Monsters

**STEVEN'S POV**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Steven immediately used his bubble in fear, clutching Connie's hand. "Ahhhhhh!" he screamed. "The monsters ARE real, ahh!"

"NYEH HEH HEH!" the tall skeleton laughed. "Sans! I caught a human!"

A smaller skeleton stood next to him. "Uhh, I don't think that bubble was you, bro." he said.

"Please!" Connie pleaded. "Leave us alone!"

Steven released the bubble and hurled a shield toward the tall skeleton, but it was blocked by a blue glowing spear. An aquatic monster walked up. "You're going to have to try a little harder than that, punk!" she said.

"Please no fighting!" said a tall goat-like one. "I'm Toriel, and these are the monsters of the underground."

"H-Hi..." Steven managed. "Toriel."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" said a familiar voice.

The Crystal Gems started charging at Toriel. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.

"Ahh!" said Toriel. Another goat-like figure walked up, but a male. He blocked a whip that Amethyst threw at her.

"What is going on?" asked a small girl, about the age of 10,12.

"Who are you, and why are you here?!" demanded Pearl. She held up her spear.

"The name is Undyne..." said the aquatic monster. "And I'm here for a fight!" Undyne charged at Pearl, but Pearl blocked the bullets that Undyne threw.

"Undyne!" said a small, yellow dinosaur. "Look out!"

"Ack!" Undyne said as Garnet punched her. "UGH! Why everyday I have to deal with some punk?" Undyne said as she stabbed Pearl. (I would've added a "THRUST" reference, but I didn't really want to.)

"Ah!" Pearl said as she burst into a million pieces. The only thing that remained was the white gemstone pressed into her forehead.

"Oh...my gosh." Undyne said. "She was REALLY weak if she died THAT quick."

Garnet picked up the white gemstone. "No, she alive and well." she said.

"B-B-But..." Undyne stammered. "She exploded! How is she 'alive and well' when she went KA-BOOM?"

The tall skeleton shrugged. "Maybe she's actually just that gemstone in that tall red person's hand."

Garnet smiled. "Hi, I'm-"

"AHHHHH!"

Amethyst charged and lassoed the tall skeleton with her whip. "Ah-hah! Garnet, we can't trust these weirdos! Let's whoop there butts!"

The small skeleton's eye glowed blue. " **Did you call my brother a weirdo?** "

"Uhhh..."

"Aaand...here's a better question." he said.

Amethyst stepped back.

" **Do you want to have a bad time?** " 

A bone flew right past Amethyst's ear. "Eeep!"

She ran behind Garnet's back. "Garnet, help! I told you! We can't trust them. They're weird. Weird weirdos."

"Amethyst," Garnet said. "Introduce yourself."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Amethyst said. "I just told you, they're weirdos. We can't trust them! Did you just see that skeleton dude? I lasso his bro, and he tries to _kill_ me. You want me to say, 'Hi there! You just tried to kill me, but we can be friends!'  
/and go frolic in the fields of friendship?"

"Well that's what _I_ do." said the 12 year old.

"Grrrrr!" Amethyst growled. "I'll beat you to the ground!"

"If you introduce yourself, it will go well. I can see it." Garnet tapped her visor.

"Agh, fine." Amethyst turned around. "Um, hey! My name is Amethyst, that's Garnet..." she pointed at Garnet, "...and the one you thought you killed _was_ Pearl. And, um, really sorry about the whole 'I tried to kill your brother' thing."

The skeleton grinned. "Heya. I'm Sans, and this is Papyrus. That's Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, and Frisk. Frisk the human."

Frisk smiled. "I'm their ambassador."

Steven popped into the conversation. "Did you emerge out of a mountain?"

"Uhhhh...yes." Asgore said.

"So it _is_ true!"

"Uhhhh..."


	4. Beach House

"Steven, right?" Frisk asked. "Is that your name?"

"Yeah, it's Steven." said Steven.

Frisk looked up at Garnet. She gazed at the silk-white gemstone in her hands. "Are you sure she's okay?" Frisk asked.

"Frisk, I told you." Garnet said. "She's alive and well."

Even hearing that, Undyne still felt bad. "I...I'm sorry about that." she apologized. "I didn't know you were Crystal Gems."

"It's fine." Amethyst said in her chill voice. "We're like this _all the time_."

"Sans," Papyrus said. "What is a Crystal Gem?"

"A Crystal Gem is a gem that helps protect Earth." Sans answered.

"Yeah, they fight monsters and stuff," Connie said.

"Monsters?" Asgore raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no no no no no!" Steven said. "Fusion Monsters. Corrupted Gems. Not _you_ , of course!"

Alphys texted on her phone. "Do you have anime on the surface?"

"Yes." Steven answered. "We do."

"I'm glad we're all friends now...except for...her." Toriel pointed to Pearl's Gem. "But we have nowhere to stay! What will we do?"

"You can stay at our beach house." Steven suggested.

"I don't mind a few roommates." Amethyst said.

"Are you really willing to do that?" Asgore said.

"Thank you!" Toriel exclaimed.

* * *

"STEVEN, WHAT ARE _THOSE_?!" Greg dropped his hotdog in shock.

"These are the monsters of the underground." Steven said. "The Gems are letting them stay in the temple."

"The Gems, minus one." Garnet corrected. "Pearl got _poofed_."

"I'm happy I don't live in the temple." Greg said.

"Let's go." Garnet lead the Monsters to the temple.

* * *

"Cozy, humble," Frisk said. "Nice place."

"Thank you." Steven said.

"I'll get the Monsters something to eat," Connie offered. "Any of you guys like cream corn?"

Papyrus shook his head. "I prefer spaghetti."

"We have no spaghetti." Connie said. "Sorry, Papyrus."

"OOH!" Papyrus exclaimed. "I'll make some! I, The Great 5-Star Chef Papyrus, shall make my best dish yet!"

"And I'll help!" Undyne yelled. "Cooking lessons!"

"Please don't burn down the house, Undyne." Frisk said.

The two best friends rushed to the stove and started exploding tomatoes.

"NYAGGGGHHHHHHHHGHGHGGHHHHHH!" Undyne yelled. "Pound 'em to dust!"

"Nyeh heh heh!" Papyrus laughed.

"So..." Amethyst said. "Are we just going to let them do that?"

"They're probably _super_ hungry." Steven said. "Let them settle in."

Undyne blew up cream corn.

"That was the last can..." Connie said.

"Okay, okay!" Steven yelled. "Guess what, guys? Looks like spaghetti is cancelled. Let's go to the Big Donut! Lunch is on me."

* * *

"That was _disgusting._ " Undyne said. "I hate donuts."

"Maybe we can do something else." said Alphys. "Watch some anime, read some manga..."

"We could check out the barn." Steven suggested. "My friends,Lapis and Peridot,are doing pretty well."

"Sounds pretty good." said Sans.

"Yeah, there was once a giant robot Peridot made and-"

"Robot..." Alphys muttered. "Robot. Robot! M-Mettaton!"

"Who-ta-ton?" Steven asked.

"Mettaton! My robot!" Alphys exclaimed. "I…I can't let him w-walk around here! H-he'll run o-out of battery!"

"Whoever Mettaton is, he sounds important." Garnet said. "If he is what I think he is. If he is not…then I will be shocked that is the path me are taking."

"That made no sense."


End file.
